


Chat Rooms: PICKLES

by Short_n_Fictional



Series: TLC Chat Rooms [2]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Chat rooms, F/M, Group chat, d a n g e r
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Short_n_Fictional/pseuds/Short_n_Fictional
Summary: iko_android:aww CINDER AND KAISuave & Daring:SITTING IN A TREETomatoes:EATING TOMATOES!!!





	Chat Rooms: PICKLES

****

**iko_android** started a group chat

****  
  


**iko_android:** Hey guys! I miss you all so much!

_ [Kai+Cinder4Ever joined the chat] _

_ [ShortHacker joined the chat] _

**Kai+Cinder4Ever:** Hi!

_ [Mechanic joined the chat] _

**Mechanic:** ...nice username, Kai.

_ [Suave & Daring joined the chat] _

**Suave & Daring:** Yeah, this is a problem. Kai, there's this word called "cool"

_ [redhead_with_a_gun joined the chat] _

**redhead_with_a_gun:** something you're not, Captain Crunch

**Suave & Daring:** Will you shut up about the cereal! 

**Suave & Daring:** Cress is laughing at me from the other room

**ShortHacker:** Am not...

_ [Suave & Daring's username has been changed by ShortHacker] _

**CaptainCrunch:** CRESS! Really?!

_ [CaptainCrunch's username has been changed] _

**Suave & Daring:** You guys have turned Cress against me

**Kai+Cinder4Ever:** Hi

**Suave & Daring:** You already said that, Kai

**Kai+Cinder4Ever:** Oh

**iko_android:** hehe nice username Kai :D

**Kai+Cinder4Ever:** :D

**iko_android:** :D

**Mechanic:** How about something a little more... 

**Suave & Daring:** "cool"?

_ [Tomatoes joined the chat] _

**Kai+Cinder4Ever:** How do you change your username again?

**Mechanic:** Press the "settings" button

**Kai+Cinder4Ever:** Umm

**Mechanic:** Never mind. Your username is fine.

**iko_android:** aww CINDER AND KAI

**Suave & Daring:** SITTING IN A TREE

**Tomatoes:** EATING TOMATOES!!!

…

…

…

**Suave & Daring:** Wolf

**iko_android:** wolf

**redhead_with_a_gun:** wolf

**Tomatoes:**

**Tomatoes:** guess what!

**ShortHacker:** What?

**Tomatoes:** yesterday I tried a pickle!!

**ShortHacker:** Oh, cool! I've only had the canned ones from the ship… did you like it?

**Tomatoes:** IT WAS SO GOOD

**Suave & Daring: ** :D

**Suave & Daring:** You nerds

**Mechanic:** speak for yourself, you pinhead.

**  
**Tomatoes:** PICKLES **


End file.
